Dentist
by Jedi1514
Summary: Yukimura used to think Kirihara's mother was nice. One-shot about Kirihara and the dentist.


**A/N: Because a) I hate going to the dentist, and b) I can totally see Kirihara being like this. Enjoy, and thanks for clicking on my story!**

**Dentist**

Yukimura used to think Kirihara's mother was nice.

That was the only thing he could think as he watched his baby Akaya attempt to bolt from the lobby while Sanada and Yanagi struggled to restrain him. Rikkai was his family, and Akaya, being the youngest, was their baby. So when the little devil's mother came and asked Yukimura to ensure Akaya's safe arrival at his dentist's appointment, he was all too happy to accept. Everything was going fine until Akaya bolted, which resulted in the team running after him for approximately five minutes until Niou and Yagyuu got him with a trip wire. He didn't even want to know why the carried that thing around.

So five laps around the block and a bloody nose later, they were entering the dentist's office. Akaya tensed as the smell of fluoride drifted out the door to them, and Yanagi grasped his arm in case he tried to run again.

Five minutes late. Yukimura eyed the paper taped on the counter. If they charged him and made him reschedule Akaya's appointment because they were five minutes late he was going to put a tennis ball through somebody's head.

And here they were, an hour later, with the entire team there in case Akaya tried anything. Niou and Yagyuu were on either side of Akaya, and were whispering over him to each other. From the look on Akaya's face they were plotting something. Or maybe it was the fact that they were in a dentist's office and Akaya seemed pretty terrified of them based on his actions thus far. No, they were definitely plotting something. Niou and Yagyuu were always plotting something. He regretted ever introducing them to each other. Jackal and Sanada were quietly doing their homework in a corner while Yanagi sat next to him observing. Yukimura glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye. Was Yanagi ever not observing someone?

At the current moment, Yanagi seemed to be observing Marui, who was having a glaring contest with the receptionist, no doubt because of the gum and cake Yukimura could see peeking out of Marui's bag, but Yukimura knew from experience that Yanagi could be observing everyone. He needed to get a life.

"Kirihara?" Akaya's head shot up and Niou and Yagyuu's hands clamped down on his arms. He struggled and fought as they dragged him over to the startled nurse. He couldn't blame her; Akaya was acting as if she were the devil himself.

In the end it took the promise of laps and taking his favorite racket hostage to get Akaya to follow the nurse without a struggle.

"The chairs' right there, sweet heart."

…

Akaya reappeared after thirty minutes, half the time they were actually waiting, Yukimura noted sourly, sporting a scowl and gingerly poking at his cheek. Sanada went up to the counter to hand the receptionist Kirihara's mother's credit card and Yukimura gently slapped Kirihara's hand away from his cheek.

"Stop poking, you look silly."

"It feels swollen, is it?" Kirihara's speech seemed odd, as if he had a wad of cotton stuffed in one cheek.

"No. Must be the anesthesia. Did they give you a shot?"

"Four" at this Kirihara's scowl deepened, and he stalked outside to join the rest of the team who had gone outside, relieved to be out of the cramped lobby.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it? You see now there isn't anything to be afraid of?"

"I wasn't scared in the first place."

"Then why the hell did you lead us on that damn goose chase across town?"

"Language Niou"

"It's not that I'm afraid, it's that I just don't like going there."

"Why? The place is alright and the nurses seem nice—"

"Bullshit! They are the devil's spawn!"

"Akaya! 10 laps for language. Niou, 20 for teaching him."

"What? I didn't teach—"

"Both of you calm down." Yukimura was smiling his sweet smile. Not the one he gave Akaya when he mastered a new move; more like the one he gave Sanada for three weeks after they lost Kanto.

"Now Akaya, why are you calling those ladies mean names?"

"Because a) they call me sweetheart. They aren't my mother; they shouldn't be calling me that. B) They feel they need to narrate everything they do. I'm a patient, not an audience. C) They always try to talk to me while they have their hands stuffed in my mouth and expect me to answer. They are irrational, irresponsible…."

The team stared, awestruck, at Kirihara as he ranted, some words becoming unrecognizable because of his numb cheek. Yukimura shook his head, sat down on a nearby bench, and came to a conclusion.

"Akaya"

"Yes, buchou?"

"Your mother is a bitch."

**A/N: Kirihara acts like that. I suffer in silence. I know there are some questionable things, like Sanada being able to use Kirihara's mother's credit card, but I'm just going to just ignore that. Thanks for reading **


End file.
